A micro-plug and socket connector of this type is used in cases in which a coaxial cable is to be connected to a printed circuit board. Because mobile telephones, for example, are constantly becoming smaller, the size of micro-plug and socket connectors of this type must also be reduced accordingly.
DE 100 51 791 A1 discloses a connector that is configured for use in mobile telephones and comprises a housing with a contact chamber, which is accessible via an opening for plugging in a plug contact. A U-shaped spring clip, between the arms of which the plug contact that is plugged into the plug receiving opening is fixed, is located in the contact chamber. When the plug contact is not plugged in, the free ends of the two arms abut a metallized, and therefore electrically conductive, projection of the housing. When the plug contact is plugged in, the arms of the spring clip are spread sufficiently far apart that the electric contact between the two arms and the conductive projection is separated. The outer contact terminal and the projection of the housing are in the form of metallized plastic material housing parts.
EP 419 938 A2 discloses a surface mountable coaxial plug and socket connector that has a connector housing, which comprises a substantially cube shaped housing part. Two contacts, an inner contact and an outer contact terminal, punched from a metal sheet, are arranged on the connector housing. Both comprise a terminal lug for soldering to a printed circuit board.